The Endless Day of a Sweltering Summer
by Flowers47
Summary: Inspired by that photo of Jensen draped across the Impala. You know the one ;) Plot-less smut: On a hot day in the middle of nowhere, Cas and Dean find themselves with nothing to do...


A/N So, this is my second time writing smut, the first time publishing it, and I have a sneaking suspicion that it is the worst thing I've ever written. If you love it, let me know! It'll boost my confidence. If you hate it, let me know! That way I won't embarrass myself like this ever again ;) If you're interested in beta-ing the first (unpublished) attempt, let me know! I could really use some fine-tuning.

* * *

They were cruising along some back-woods highway in God-knows-where when the Impala did the impossible, and broke down. Sam and Dean got out of the car in wondrous amazement- truly, of all the things they had seen and done, this was the most unbelievable. Dean damn near cried when he popped the hood and found a leak in the coolant oil tank. And so it was decided that Sam would try to hitch a ride back into town to pick up some more car oil, and Dean would stay and patch the leak. Sammy was not ecstatic about having to walk nearly two and a half miles back to the main road in the 98-degree heat, but Dean pointed out that it was better than having to stay on the hot black tarmac, which was exposed to the direct rays of the sun. Dean watched his brother walk into the shimmering distance with an annoyed mutter about "bitchy little girls", and then got to work.

Half an hour later, Dean had fixed the hole in the piping just enough to get them to a proper hardware store. Looking into the distance, he saw no sign of Sam nor in fact, anyone at all. So he stripped off his sweat-dampened shirt, unbuttoned his jeans, and lay against the hood of his baby to take a long nap.

The heat was oppressive.

With the sun blindingly bright behind his closed eyelids, Dean soon began to doze- it was too hot for him to really fall asleep, but the air was so still that it was hard not to drift away. He wasn't sure how long he lay like that before…

"Dean."

Dean just about fell off the car in shock, "Cas! Watcha' doin' here?" The angel was in full tax-accountant regalia, tie, trench coat, and all, and Dean could only imagine how stifling it must have been under all those layers.

"I looked upon you and thought you might be injured. You are not unwell?"

"Nah, man, I was just taking a nap. The old girl broke down, so we're waiting for Sammy to get back before we can head out again." He gave his vehicle a hearty pat, illustrating his loving nature for the "old girl". But the angel wasn't looking. He was staring at Dean's bare skin with something that looked like confusion, but might have been half way to wonder.

"You're not wearing your shirt."

"Gotta stay tan for the ladies," Dean joked, and he swung a hand up to clap Castiel on the arm in a friendly, man-to-man gesture. But Cas turned to stare directly into Dean's eyes just as he did so and there was something in his stare….

Dean would later be unsure exactly which of them had made the first move, but suddenly Cas's mouth was on his and the other man's hands were running up and down his sides as Dean clung to his shoulder in something like desperation. His other hand seized ahold of the tie and wrapped it around once, twice, three times, a finger sliding into the knot and against Cas's pulse point to ensure the tie didn't pull too tightly. Dean used the fabric to pull Castiel closer, closer as he stumbled backwards towards the Impala. And Cas…ohh Cas's hands were everywhere, skimming over Dean's stomach and running up his spine, his nails biting into Dean's shoulder before running back down to smooth over his exposed hips and, what was it the Bible said about Sins of the Flesh?

Their lips dueled for control, Castiel delving deep into Dean's mouth with a hunger and a roughness that surprised the human. Who knew, his innocent, pure little angel of the Lord could'a had Dean on his knees in seconds with a tongue like that. Dean's knees hit the fender and he fell back, sprawling himself out under Cas's ministrations. With one almighty tug of the tie Cas was down as well, a firm and heavy weight on top of Dean. He was sucking at Dean's neck now and Dean tilted his chin towards the boiling sun to allow better access, moaning as he did so. Castiel's hands had settled on his jean-clad hips, and were now gripping with a force that would surely bruise. Dean did something he thought he would never do and spread his legs a little wider so that Cas could fit between them, his feet planting firmly on the soft ground. Cas took the hint and stepped in closer, roughly biting the smooth shoulder before him as he did so. The heat of it made Dean cry out like a cheap whore, and he would have been embarrassed to hear himself had Cas not moaned in response. All of a sudden, the angel pulled back. He placed a hand on Dean's cheek and stared at him with eyes so darkened with desire they were nearly black.

"Dean" he said, and his already deep voice was gravely and thick with a very human longing. Dean's hips bucked so hard he was surprised he didn't rip right through the denim in his desperation for more.

And that was when he heard his brother's voice.

"Uh…hey, Cas."

Castiel flung himself off Dean and backed up a good couple of feet, wiping at his swollen lips with the back of a hand.

"Sam," he blushed, looking thoroughly debauched. Dean may have grinned a little in pride.

"I, uh, got the oil," Sam said as he set down the can. There was an awkward pause. Then, hearing what he had just said, Sammy blanched, "Oh God, what is this? Some trashy eighties porno? You know what!" He threw up his hands, "I'm just going to walk back into town. It is way too hot for this." Realizing he had made another innuendo, "Ahrgh! I cannot handle this right now." The younger Winchester stormed off, calling back over his shoulder, "I don't care who you screw, Dean, just never, ever do it in front of me! Jesus, our family is messed up."


End file.
